Ectotron
EctotronJanine Melnitz (2019). IDW Comics- "Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3" (2019) (Comic p.2). Janine Melnitz says: "Tron sounds better. I liked that movie, too. How 'bout Ectotron?" (also known as Ectronymous Diamatron and Eck)Ectotron (2019). IDW Comics- " Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1" (2019) (Comic p.9). Ectotron says: "It's Ectronymous Diamatron, Bumblebee."Bumblebee (2019). IDW Comics- " Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1" (2019) (Comic p.9). Bumblebee says: "Yeah, I think half the ship could hear you, Eck." is an Autobot scientist and a theoretical physicist.Ectotron (2019). IDW Comics- " Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1" (2019) (Comic p.10). Ectotron says: "I'm a scientist, Jazz."''Ectronymous Diamatron (2019). IDW Comics- "Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3" (2019) (Comic p.2). ''Ectronymous Diamatron says: "I'm a theoretical physicist and I... look, I can fix this, um, Miss--" History Ectronymous Diamatron detected a Cybertronian signal emanating from Earth. He yelled "By Primus!" in excitement. Cliffjumper and Bumblebee asked him what happened. Bumblebee joked half the ship could hear him and used his nickname, Eck. Ectronymous stated his whole name, reminded them he worked hard for his title, and asked for some respect. He directed them to the sensor array he built. They couldn't believe it and wanted to report it to Prime immediately. Bumblebee quipped it was "Optimus Prime" if he didn't want to be disrespectful like him. Ectronymous briefed Optimus on the bridge and believed reconnaissance should be easy. Ironhide suspected it was a Decepticon ambush. Jazz quipped he was being paranoid and reminded him there were no more Decepticons. Jazz speculated there was a hiccup in Ectronymous' system code. Ectronymous speculated the signal could be a million possible things like an old probe or a colony. He insisted the signal was legitimate and they should find out what it was. Optimus agreed and Ectronymous was elated. He wanted to compose a team but Optimus assigned him on a solo mission to find the source of the signal. Ectronymous experienced turbulence and had a rough landing, damaging some equipment including an antenna.Ectronymous Diamatron (2019). IDW Comics- "Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2" (2019) (Comic p.20). Ectronymous Diamatron says: "I had a rough landing and bent the antenna, and... look, I caught some turbulence, okay?" Ectronymous happened to see the Ecto-1 in a sinkhole outside Prospect Park in Brooklyn and had the Sky Spy scan it to add it as his vehicle form. He believed he would blend in perfectly then attempted to track down the Cybertronian signal he was tasked with investigating. Officer Burton and Cullen saw what they thought was Ecto-1. Officer Burton prepared to leave a parking ticket despite Cullen's objection. Burton asserted the Ghostbusters couldn't just park wherever they wanted. Ectronymous fired a turret from his vehicle form's roof and vaporized the ticket. Burton decided to let the violation slide since the Ghostbusters saved the world. Shortly after, they returned and were perplexed with the presence of two Ecto-1 cars. Ray Stantz checked and confirmed it was still in the sinkhole. Egon Spengler detected something like a ghost on his P.K.E. Meter. Winston Zeddemore pointed out Starscream was behind him. Starscream ordered them to leave him alone because he only meant to speak to the "Autobot." They quickly wrangled and trapped him. Peter Venkman's mind was already racing with charging extra like hazard pay and an inconvenience bonus for the second ghost. Egon became concerned with the skewed readings. Ray believed it would be as easy as drawing a sample from the Trap and running some tests. Winston was curious what an Autobot was. Ectronymous transformed into his robot form and revealed himself to the Ghostbusters. Ectronymous introduced himself and stated he meant no harm. He was surprised they weren't intimidated. Peter quipped they got that a lot. Ectronymous admitted he wasn't planning on revealing himself but determined it was the most efficient approach. He explained he came to Earth in search of a signal native to his home planet Cybertron and the Trap was interfering with it so he requested it to be de-powered. Ray speculated a ghost was animating Ecto-1. Egon disagreed and staked Ray's reputation on it. Winston pointed out Ectronymous already said it was an alien. Egon refused to accept that. Ectronymous took offense to being called an "it" and repeated it wanted the Trap turned off. Ray introduced himself and explained their occupation was the capture and detainment of disruptive spectral entities including the one in the Trap who displayed an aggressive tone and questionable P.K.E. profile. They were at an impasse. Ectronymous activated a miniature blaster on his right wrist and shot the Trap. Starscream was released and shot at them in a rage. The Ghostbusters dodged and dove to the ground. Ectronymous was shocked Starscream was the signal and admitted he thought it was only going to be a holographic transmission. Ray looked forward to talking to him about ghosts. The Ghostbusters opened fire and wrangled him again. Starscream noticed Ectronymous' Autbot signal, called for a truce, and returned to his blue hue. He even apologized and promised he would never knowingly endanger the life of another sentient being. Ectronymous told Ray he heard Starscream can't be trusted as far as he could throw himself. Starscream overheard and called it a filthy lie. Peter cautioned him. Starscream promised he just wanted to talk to Ectronymous. Ectronymous asked him what he wanted. Starscream pointed out what he thought was obvious, a new body, but admitted he thought it was humiliating to ask the Autobots for help. Ectronymous how it all happened. Peter joked it started with dying. Starscream told them about how Cybertron was destroyed by Gozer and a being named Kremzeek made them a deal: escape Gozer's wrath but become his slaves. Starscream claimed he escaped Kremzeek's sway and searched the universe. He eventually found Earth and discovered he could possess and control vehicles but couldn't reconfigure any into a proper body. Ectronymous realized he needed the Allspark to restore his body. Starscream admitted to broadcasting the Cybertronian signal and knowing the Autobots couldn't resist investigating. While the Ghostbusters processed the story, a Kremzeek Sprite manifested and blew up a Trap after Peter caught it. Egon stated he didn't like dispelling ghosts but noted the sprite was made of electricity as much as it was made of P.K.E. then theorized they could ground it while they dispelled its negative energy. Ray asked how they would ground it. Egon smirked. Minutes later, they wrangled the sprite. Egon instructed Ectronymous to do his part. Ectronymous thought it was madness he agreed to it. Winston joked as soon as he wore the No-Ghost, crazy was a part of the job. Ectronymous sighed and poked the sprite with a finger. The sprite was successfully dispelled. Winston congratulated him. Ectronymous asked him not to talk so loud because his audio receptors were still ringing. Starscream feigned excitement and brought up the topic of his new body again. Ectronymous asserted the best he could do was report to Optimus Prime and await his decision. He realized his communicator was damaged from blowing up the sprite and admitted he no back-up devices. Ray offered to help him with spare parts if he acted as their ride back to the Firehouse. Ectronymous accepted and mused Optimus would be intrigued enough to come in person. Starscream muttered they were fools. Janine Melnitz was not pleased to have a giant alien robot standing inside the Firehouse. It was not because he was an alien. She was concerned about him putting holes in the sheet rock because the contractors always ripped them a new one every time they needed repairs. Ectronymous claimed he would never damage anything. His left arm accidentally bent a support beam. Janine made herself a cup of tea and sarcastically congratulated him. Ectronymous introduced himself. She told him to call her Janine and couldn't believe that was his name. She refused to call him that over and over. Ectronymous couldn't believe it since it was just eight syllables. Peter bet he didn't know anyone with a full name longer than five. Ectotron was at a loss. Peter suggested a change. Janine remembered Robo-Buster was taken and thought of Ectobot. She remembered "Tron" and came up with Ectotron. Ectronymous conceded he could live with that. Janine told him to fix the support beam. He took a knee and asked Ray if she was how all of humanity was: open-minded and unfazed by those who are different. Ray told him Janine was a special case. Egon and Ray finished fixing Ectotron's damaged communicator. Ectotron asked them not to mention to Optimus Prime it was just a loose connection. He successfully contacted The Ark and asked Grimlock to get Optimus. Grimlock stated he was was warrior, not an errand boy. Luckily, Optimus overheard and took the call. Ectotron briefed Optimus about his new name and the current situation. Janine got a call from Mr. Colchamiro. Ectotron wondered why they were all staring at him. Peter pointed out he was their ride. Ectotron cited Optimus' impending arrival but Peter promised they would be back in no time. He changed into his Ecto-1 vehicle form and took the Ghostbusters to Brooklyn. Peter told him to hit the siren because they liked it. Ectotron sighed and complied. Ectotron changed into his robot form once they arrived in Brooklyn. Peter inquired if it felt weird to have people riding around inside him a minute ago. Ectotron suggested they agree to never speak of it. Peter found that fair and told him to work a Trap. Ectotron was disappointed and admitted he wanted a crack at a Particle Thrower. Ray Stantz wondered if they should bypass the Cobbler Switch on the Trap. Egon thought that would be bad. Ectotron asked if he could take a look. His goggles slid over his eyes. Peter asked how he was going to do modifications with such big fingers. Ectotron pointed out that was why tools existed. He suddenly got an idea. Winston and Peter went inside Colchamiro's building to flush out the ghost. Half an hour later, they succeeded. The Electric Ghost burst through the roof. Ectotron recalled helping ground the Kremzeek Sprite and stated he wasn't sticking his finger into that. Ray assured him it wouldn't come to that. Peter promised they won't judge him if it came to that. Ray remarked it was a wild one and realized it was getting stronger. Egon agreed and noted they were in trouble if it was tapped into the city's power grid. Ectotron scanned around and verified there was a definite increase in the energy flow to the Colchamiro's building from a utility pole. He rammed the pole down with an elbow. The ghost had a definite reaction to losing the connection. Ray threw out the modified Trap and successfully captured the ghost. Ray and Ectotron did a fist bump. The Ghostbusters and Ectotron returned to the Firehouse some time later. Ectotron was eager to contact Optimus again to see if left The Ark yet. Optimus stepped into the Firehouse. Peter noticed the graffiti all over him and mused when in Rome. Ectotron quieted him and reported they had experienced two separate sentient electrical disturbances in addition to Starscream. Optimus wanted to hear all about it but emphasized Starscream first. Peter went upstairs to get him but returned with news that Starscream was gone. The Ghostbusters relocated to the Warehouse with Ectotron and Optimus and started scanning for Starscream. Ray and Egon disassembled and analyzed the Trap Starscream escaped from. Ectotron wondered who would free Starscream. Winston countered the better question was why. Optimus agreed it could be part of a larger plan since Starscream always preferred ambush tactics and doubted that changed in death. Winston detected some skepticism and remembered how he used to be like that. Optimus explained he never saw a ghost before and only came to Earth in support of Ectotron. Ectotron was touched and hoped they could locate Starscream. Ray invited Ectotron and Optimus to test their packs. Ectotron went first and accidentally blew up the Ecto-Gyro. Peter realized Janine was right to worry about him. Ectotron apologized and promised to fix everything he broke. Egon revealed he got a firm fix on Starscream's P.K.E. signature. They departed for the Grosbeak Generating Station. Starscream was confined in streams but he called out to Kremzeek. Angered by the constant failures and no Allspark present, Kremzeek absorbed Starscream. Winston inquired what an Allspark was. Ectotron told him it was a powerful Cybertronian artifact that gave his race life. Kremzeek went into a rant about consuming the Allspark and becoming a god. He resisted the Proton Streams and attacked Optimus. They watched as Kremzeek choked Optimus and vowed to beat him to death, absorb his essence, and locate the Allspark. Ectotron became concerned and implored the Ghostbusters to find some kind of setting on the Proton Pack to knock Kremzeek away. Ray admitted that even if they thought to bring something like a Boson Caster, Kremzeek had a electrical component to deal with. Egon theorized shutting down Grosbeak would take away Kremzeek's power source and give them time to modify a Trap. Ray checked his P.K.E. Meter and reckoned one Trap would not be enough to hold Kremzeek. He believed shorting him out then dispersing him temporarily until they built something more effective was a better. He wished they had the Electric Ghost they trapped the previous night. Ectotron revealed they left that Trap inside him among some regular Traps, a canister of Psychomagnotheric Slime, and crumbs inside him. He found the four of them disgusting. Egon insisted he was just focused. Optimus eventually yelled at Ray to just do it. Ray was surprised Optimus could hear him. Ectotron pointed out he was fighting hand-to-hand against a being of living electricity so hearing Ray was in the realm of possible. Ray quipped they did impossible things, too, and released the ghost. It worked but the dispersal freed the ghosts of Megatron, Shockwave, Soundwave, and Starscream. Megatron ordered the other Decepticons to destroy Ectotron but Shockwave spoke up and declined to Megatron's surprise. Shockwave explained Optimus' offer was agreeable and it was only logical for them to work with the Autobots to restore their physical forms but emphasized they would still follow him if he had to strength to win. Instead, they attacked the Ghostbusters. Ectotron snagged Shockwave and couldn't believe how well his first battle was going. Shockwave became enraged and fired his free arm at them. Winston asked if Optimus wanted help. Ectotron believed he had it covered. Optimus decked Megatron with an uppercut and stated times have changed and they needed to evolve but Megatron fell on Ectotron and inadvertently possessed him. Megatron shot Optimus' left shoulder with the Particle Thrower. Megatron was pleased with his "evolution" and took joy in the tactile sensation of beating Optimus into oblivion. He lifted Optimus over his head and gloated. Winston implored the others to think of a solution and stated he wasn't blowing anyone up. Egon agreed on account of Ectotron being a living being but admitted the autopsy could be fascinating. Ray reminded Egon he was part of the team and didn't think Egon would try to kill most of them. Peter thanked Ray for the stirring defense then pointed to the canister of Psychomagnotheric Slime. Egon pointed out a small canister of it wouldn't be effective applied topically to the surface of such a large metal form. Ray countered they got the Statue of Liberty moving with it. Winston pointed out they used gallons of the ectoplasm. Egon believed they had to disperse it inside Ectotron. Peter voted himself out of trying to find his gas cap. Ray suggested force feeding it. Winston pointed out he was 20 feet tall. Egon noted they had one Trap left and it wasn't enough to force spectral expulsion. Peter elected to use the ectoplasm and yelled at Optimus to try to get Ectotron on his back. Megatron lifted Ectotron's right foot to stomp and stated there was no "try," was only success or failure, and the rest was meaningless struggle. Optimus caught Ectotron's foot and flipped him. Optimus disagreed and believed struggling was how success was learned. Peter was amused pop psychology made it into space. Ray instructed Optimus to hold Ectotron down. Optimus suggested he hurry as Ectotron seemed stronger. Ray joked he was fighting for two then climbed atop Ectotron's chest and poured the Psychomagnotheric Slime down his mouth. Megatron was ejected in a stream of Energon. Ectotron noted he shouldn't be physically capable of vomiting so he was not all right. Megatron appeared in a new form and admitted he was blinded by rage and realized how short sighted he was being. He revealed a new plan: possess Optimus Prime and conquer whole worlds. Megatron rushed towards Optimus but Ectotron wrangled him at the last second. He paused and asked Ray for a Trap. Ray was surprised and thought he was giving a speech. Ectotron informed him he wasn't but coming up with a catch phrase on the fly was harder to do in the moment than he thought. Megatron was trapped. Peter asked if he wanted them to deposit the traps in their Containment Unit or something else. Optimus decided to take the three Traps with him, get them new bodies, and attempt rehabilitation. Peter was skeptical. Ray noted freedom was the right of all sentient beings. Optimus felt deja vu and speculated they could learn a lot from the Decepticons and help all be one again. Ectotron asked him if he really thought Megatron could be rehabilitated. Optimus stated he would always hope then admitted it was an interesting experience that would be long remembered. Ray asked Ectotron if he was really leaving. Ectotron was unsure if Ray was asking him to stay. Winston pointed out he still owed them a few repairs first. Ectotron laughed and reaffirmed he would fix everything but wouldn't stay since there were so many things to do now that he knew ghosts existed. Peter joked he would get the paperwork started for an intergalactic franchise and only a name tag would fit him. Ectotron got an idea and formed one on his chest. Optimus inquired what "things" had to be done. Ectotron was surprised he heard that. Optimus reminded him it was well established he heard everything. Ectotron revealed he wanted to explore space and look for more Cybertronian ghosts that could be saved. Optimus noted that would mean an extended leave of absence from the other Autobots but felt he proved he could handle it then greenlit the mission. Ectotron hugged and thanked Optimus. He departed Earth in his ship unaware he was being watched by Starscream. Trivia *The Ectotron seen on the Transformers Ain't Afraid Shirt By Mad Engine is the initial character design done by Dan Schoening and Luis Antonio Delgado. It was based on some very small reference photos, and Ectotron's design evolved and changed after the shirt art was submitted.dannyschoening Tweet 6/16/19 *Ectotron appears on Cover A, Cover B, Cover RI-A, Cover RI-B, Cover RI-C, and the Fan Expo Dallas Cover of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1. *On page 16 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1, Ectronymous vaporizes the parking ticket, a nod to a deleted scene in the first movie. *On page 3 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2, Ectronymous mentions he is never sent on missions.Ectronymous Diamatron (2019). IDW Comics- " Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2" (2019) (Comic p.3). '' Ectronymous Diamatron says: "I never get sent on missions."'' *Ectotron appears on Cover B and RI of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3. *Janine Melnitz came up with the "Ectotron" name based on the movie "Tron." *On page 6 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3, Peter refers to Ectotron as E.T. and his famous phrase, "E.T. phone home." *Ectotron appears on Cover B and Cover RI of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4. *On page 5 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4, like the Ghostbusters did in the first movie, Ectotron blows something up the first time he uses his Proton Pack. *Ectotron appears on Cover B of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5. *On page 6 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5, Ectotron admits the Grosbeak battle is his first real fight.Ectotron (2019). IDW Comics- " Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5" (2019) (Comic p.6). Ectotron says: "This is my first real fight, I can't believe it's going so well--" *On page 18 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5, Peter is the inspiration for Ectotron's nametag. See Also *Transformers-Ghostbusters Collaborative: Ghostbusters Ecto-1 Ectotron Figure *Transformers Ain't Afraid Shirt By Mad Engine Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Transformers/Ghostbusters: Ghosts of Cybertron ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 ***Issue #5 References Gallery Primary Canon EctotronTFGBIssue1CoverA.jpg|As seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 Cover A EctotronTFGBIssue1CoverB.jpg|As seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 Cover B EctotronTFGBIssue1CoverRIA.jpg|As seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 Cover RI-A Ectotron01.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 Ectotron02.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 Ectotron03.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 Ectotron04.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 Ectotron05.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 Ectotron06.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 Ectotron07.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 Ectotron08.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 Ectotron09.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 Ectotron10.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 EctotronIDW11.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 EctotronIDW12.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 EctotronIDW13.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 EctotronIDW14.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 EctotronIDW15.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 EctotronIDW16.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 EctotronIDW17.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 EctotronIDW18.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 EctotronIDW19.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 EctotronIDW20.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 EctotronIDW21.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 EctotronIDW22.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 EctotronIDW23.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 EctotronIDW24.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 EctotronIDW25.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 EctotronIDW26.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 EctotronIDW27.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 EctotronIDW28.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 EctotronIDW29.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 EctotronIDW30.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 EctotronIDW31.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 EctotronIDW32.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 EctotronIDWTFGBIssue3CoverB.jpg|As seen on Cover B of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 EctotronIDW33.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 EctotronIDW34.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 EctotronIDW35.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 EctotronIDW36.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 EctotronIDW38.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 EctotronIDW39.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 EctotronIDW40.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 EctotronIDW41.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 EctotronIDW42.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 EctotronIDW43.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 EctotronIDW44.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 EctotronIDW45.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 EctotronIDW46.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 EctotronIDW47.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 EctotronIDW48.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 EctotronTFGBIssue4CoverB.jpg|As seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 Cover B EctotronTFGBIssue4CoverRI.jpg|As seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 Cover RI EctotronIDW49.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 EctotronIDW50.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 EctotronIDW51.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 EctotronIDW52.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 EctotronIDW53.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 EctotronIDW54.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 EctotronIDW55.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 EctotronTFGBIssue5CoverB.jpg|As seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 Cover B EctotronIDW66.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 EctotronIDW67.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 EctotronIDW68.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 EctotronIDW69.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 EctotronIDW70.jpg|Possessed in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 EctotronIDW71.jpg|Possessed in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 EctotronIDW72.jpg|Possessed in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 EctotronIDW73.jpg|Possessed in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 EctotronIDW74.jpg|Possessed in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 EctotronIDW75.jpg|Possessed in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 EctotronIDW76.jpg|Possessed in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 EctotronIDW77.jpg|Possessed in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 EctotronIDW78.jpg|Possessed in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 EctotronIDW79.jpg|Exorcised in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 EctotronIDW80.jpg|Exorcised in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 EctotronIDW81.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 EctotronIDW82.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 GrosbeakGeneratingStation11.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 EctotronIDW83.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 Merchandise EctotronPromoTShirt.jpg|Discarded design seen on Gamestop/Mad Engine's "Transformers x Ghostbusters Ain't Afraid" T-shirt Category:IDW Characters Category:Transformers Category:Extraterrestrials